


unyielding

by vilecrypter (MarshaDecamiro)



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: mmmmm benkei, out of character maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshaDecamiro/pseuds/vilecrypter
Summary: Feet placed firmly against the ground, his heels digging in and he roars. He dislikes heartbreak, tragedy and the like do not please him, so he stands there choking down his doubts not giving way to pressure; as he becomes unyielding.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Musashibou Benkei | Lancer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	unyielding

**Author's Note:**

> *takes a deep breath*  
> benkei is good, i like him and i'm still learning about him, but MAN i really, really wanted to write this! mostly for my benkei loving friends!   
> you know despite tagging this as like ritsuka/benkei i left everything vague as hell genderwise so maybe i should tag this stuff as a reader insert??

Musashibō Benkei is an inestimable existence, different from the impersonator that answered your calls, bearing the name of a hero rumored to be the child of an oni. A truly remarkable person, yet the weight of bearing this name leaves Benkei with the all-encompassing pressure to keep up with the name he has taken. The man who turned away during the final battle and ran. The coward who lived while others died, it feels almost fitting-- for a man who felt so deeply ashamed by his own actions to travel around Japan. Narrating the stories of Yoshitsune and Musashibō Benkei. 

To be the narrator for all eternity, reminding himself of his failure along with letting those braver than he stories to be told once more. It is the minimum atonement for someone who lost his nerve, it is the least he can do. The ghosts of the past scratch at him, tugging at his legs, he can hear their whispers asking why he a retainer of Lord Yoshitsune abandoned them, their voices overlapping becoming louder and louder to the point where even he finds it difficult to ignore them. 

Yet all becomes clear when you speak his name.

His Master who, despite knowing that he is nothing more than a thief bearing the name of someone far greater than he, yet you continue to stand by his side. Calling out to him, tone sweet as honey, warm as the summer breeze, and it's spoken in such a loving way that it makes him feel weak. It makes him feel precious, important, and dare he say... loved. The ghost and his doubts dare not haunt him when he is with you, he is blessed with a moment of peace. A peace that he feels is undeserved, but he greedily takes what you offer him so freely. 

Despite knowing who he really is, what he did in the past you still love him and so when you fall, calling out to him with his _name_ , his **true name**. The one that belonged to the coward who turned tail and abandoned everyone with such trust in your voice. This fake, this thief, the deserter, and the eternal narrator will catch you. Feet placed firmly against the ground, his heels digging in and he roars. He dislikes heartbreak, tragedy and the like do not please him, so he stands there choking down his doubts not giving way to pressure; as he becomes unyielding. 


End file.
